Events
Primordial Era Measured backwards but never with a negative sign, for example 500PE would be the same as 500BC. The primoridal era marks the time before humanoids on Miranthia were considered to be evolved beings. There are very few reccords of the past in this period due to the inability of humanoids at the time to write, most texts referring to this era were written after being passed on by word of mouth during the Dawning Era, even then they read like children's tales. Dawning Era 0-2000 The Dawning Era lasted 2000 years where most of the races were developing from individual tribes of no more than their close family to tribes that grew crops and worked together. In this period of history most humanoid groups would evolve from animalistic creature to semi-civilized and intelligent. Eventually this era would begin written communication from the most intelligent of the species. During this stage of the world many tribes would be visited by divine beings starting most of the religions that exist today. It's hypothesized that in this era the gods shaped the humanoids and helped them grow faster than they would have on their own. Some others theorize that these divine creatures are not actually divine at all and were other higher beings (such as dragons) manipulating the populations to their own needs, though this is blasphemy to many. Warring Era 2001-5000 The warring Era started when the tribes started to claim territories and ran into other tribes, conflicts were usually resolved by bloody conflicts where the winner would assimilate the other tribe and their land into their own. Small tribal groups became cities in this era when the population had to protect itself from invasion. In this era Divine entities are known to give their blessing to the elite and zealous in the wars. Most of the epic battles sung in taverns are from this era. Era of Enlightenment 5001- ???? This is the current Era. In it magic is thriving, one in four people have an affinity for magic, though of those people only 1 in 5 develop beyond an wizard apprentice's amount of power (5% of population). The humanoids of the world continue to wage war upon each other for teritorial and resource reasons. The large scale wars have died out, having the last one end with the major Factions dividing themselves with natural barriers that make it hard to invade on a large scale. Most wars are carried out on smaller scales now with the occasional large battle. Currently the only two active warring nations are the Asirinth and the Calenth, the Moranth and Yinth are taking neutral positions waiting to see what happens. This position has put Moranth and Yinth in a very good situation economically without putting any strain on their military. However the Asirinth and Calenth are mostly stalemated due to the inability to attack each other for any significant period of time due to the large desert separating the two nations. Recently however the Asirinth seem to have been searching for something outside of their own nation. In this era ocean travel is severely limited due to the creatures from the depths of the oceans coming into the shores when fleets are gathered. usually ships go around solo due larger groups attracting predators. The ships themselves attempt to stick to the shallow areas of ocean between the island nations and the larger continent. Campaign start date is March 1, 5570.